


The Liar's Creator

by TanError



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety/Deceit - Freeform, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Fluff, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logan/Deceit - Freeform, M/M, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Virgil/Deceit - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanError/pseuds/TanError
Summary: Ship: Loceit, Logicality, AnxceitWarning: Gore, Explicit LanguageWord Count: 2257Explanation: This is based on the theory that Logan is the reason Deceit has scales. In this fanfiction Deceit's name is Damien.





	The Liar's Creator

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well, let me just say this since we don't exactly know what Deceit's name is I'm just going along with Damien for now. Cause I like it and I think it suits him. I've had other Fanders agree with me on this so yeah. Also, I got really lazy towards the ending of it. I'm so sorry agh! Anyways Love Y'all! Hope you enjoy! ♡ ~ Mello

Damien didn’t know exactly know how to explain the horror that was his face. He’d recently been asked by Virgil about the scales that covered the right side of his face. Damien didn’t know how to tell his sweet anxious love the story without confessing to a past he was too afraid to go back too. Everyone had seen how Logan had first reacted to seeing Damien, he’d acted as if it here no big deal and like it was clear the entire time who was impersonating the lovable side.

The thought of this only made Damien shiver; he knew the logical side too much to be comfortable. Damien could say at one time he believed the man was sweet and smart, but after he’d discovered what kind of mad scientist he was the deceitful side couldn’t stand being in the room with him for more than a few minutes. No one would believe him if he were to tell them the awful things he had to endure. Damien was most worried for the moral side; he could see the same love that had once sparked his eyes when he looked at the logical side.

It was one afternoon like any other; Damien and his boyfriend were curled up under a soft blanket watching the channels that made Thomas paranoid and overthink, whoops, when an excited Patton burst through archway squealing. “Guess what!?” He shouts like a little kid. This sudden outburst made both Damien and Virgil jump out of their skin. “What?” Virgil asks, rubbing his eyes. “Well! Logan and I are going on a date and I need your help, Virgil! I wanna know what you think I should wear.” Patton said glowing, for a split second Damien swore Patton’s eyes were hearts.

Damien was happy before the sudden realization of what had excited the moral side hit him harder than he could believe. “I’ll be right back.” The deceitful side lied, where he was going neither him nor Logan was coming back and he would have to hurt Virgil yet again. That is when the true heartache.

Their first attempt at a relationship had crashed and burned mostly because of the questions that were raised in the middle of it all. They both had trust issues and Virgil couldn’t understand the reason for Damien issues but he agreed to give their love a second go and this round went a lot smoother than the last. In fact, their two year anniversary was in a month.

Damien thought of Virgil as he placed a hard knock on Logan’s door. “Open up, I /don’t/ wanna talk.” He lied; this was all Logan’s fault. Damien wouldn’t have been this horrifying creature that lied all the time if it weren’t for Logan. How could they not see how monstrous Logan really was?

When Logan heard the deceitful sides voice a shiver coursed through his spine. He knew what was coming and it terrified him at the pain that he might have to endure from the mistake he’d made. Of course, Damien didn’t see it as an accident. He always remembered that fateful night. It haunted him and it was what scared him away from love. It was what scared him away from loving Patton.  


What felt like a dream was more of a nightmare for both Damien and Logan. Damien had been with Logan for about two years, but they decided to keep it secret. In this life, Damien had control over whether he wanted to speak truthfully or lie, and most of the time he preferred to tell the truth for he had no reason to lie. Their relationship consisted of silly arguments that never lasted long and usually ended up with both sides apologizing and cuddling in bed at the end of the night. That was all until Logan was positive he had found a cure for a disease and a stronger painkiller that was far too disgusting to get addicted too.

It was midnight and Damien never fell asleep without the logical side at his side. “Logo, c’mon let's go to bed. You need your sleep and you can always work on it tomorrow.” The deceitful side whines, watching his logical boyfriend work heavily at his desk. Logan was too focused in on his experiment, he hadn’t the time to pay attention to his needy lover. “Logan!” Damien snaps growing even more tired and irritated by the second. Logan jumps and released the objects he’d been holding. “What?!” He snaps back at the deceitful side.

Damien jumps slightly and looks down, “Would you come to bed already?” He asks softly, hugging himself. Logan took a deep breath and nods, “Yes Love, I’ll be in the bedroom in a few seconds. Just let me clean up here.” The logical side says as calmly as he can before turning back to his desk. “Logan, I’m serious..” Damien says, hugging himself. “I know you by now; I know what you’re gonna do.” He scuffs shaking his head. “Am I just an object to you? How can your studies top the possibility of a family that stands before you? ” The deceitful asks in a hurt hollow tone.

“Yes! Is that what you want to hear?!” Logan asks his boyfriend harshly. “Is that really what you want me to say?! No, cause I know what you want from me and you know what, that’s not me!” The logical side growls. “I’m not Roman and I’m not Patton! So don’t expect me to be some lovey-dovey person that I’m not! I’m a scientist! My studies come before anyone!” He shouts. The louder Logan’s voice got the more fearful the deceitful side became. Damien backed away from the logical side shaking. “Then you aren’t my Logan,” he whimpers out. The deceitful side hugged himself tightly, gripping the sleeves of his shirt tighter and tighter as he tried to resist the tears welling up in his eyes.

“You don’t love me anymore, do you?” Damien asks his voice more hollow than before. Logan gave no response; his eyes closed as he stood. “Dam I’m-” “Don’t! I’m done! Go fuck yourself!” Damien sniffles as he shakes his head with a sad, hollow smile. The deceitful side turns sharply; storming out of Logan’s lab.

Logan sat there in silence before slamming his hands down on the desk and pushing it all off with a loud scream of frustration. The tears that flooded his eyes stung more than he could explain; the sudden aching of his hurt felt like a million bullets had entered his chest and exited his back.  The logical had never experienced such emotion and that was one of the biggest arguments he and Damien had gotten into. The questions that Damien had to ask circulated in his brain cruelly. He sat hunched over his desk letting out loud painful sobs until daybreak.

When the sun peeked through Logan’s windows, he slowly got up from his desk and left the messy lab as it was. Logan knew Damien hadn’t left the bedroom last night unless he intended to sleep in the void, but he was sure he owed his lover an apology. He walks down the hall from his lab; the walls a reminder of all the love he would be losing if he let Damien slipped away. His phone would be as much of a sickening reminder as the photos. He stopped at the corner of the hall that leads to the bedroom, watching Damien study a bottle of liquid. It was a rather tiny bottle, but the bubbling liquid is what frightened the logical side as he watched Damien unscrew the lid.

Logan was there for a minute then it was dark and the next thing he remembered was the horrifying screaming of his lover; the bottle was in his hand now. Damien was curled up in the corner of the room covering the left side of his face as the pain coursed through him in unbearable waves; he let out hoarse screams of pain. The pain was unbearable. He eventually passed out from the pain, and that’s when Logan had gotten a good look at what he had done.

He dropped the bottle and backing up in horror as he covered his mouth. “No, I didn’t mean it. No. No.” He whimpers. “Oh god, no.” Logan hurried back to Damien pulling him into his arms; he cradled him as he sobbed. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Damien. I didn’t mean it. Whatever I did I didn’t mean it.” He whimpers, looking at the bubbles that had formed on the left side of his lover's face. It was his biggest mistake; he was sure this would be the last time he cradled Damien. “I love you. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” He whispers over and over into the deceitful sides hair.

Logan wasn’t just going to stand there and let his love lay on the ground. The logical side picks up Damien, and takes the poor deceitful side to his lab; Logan lays Damien down gently on the metallic table. He got to work, carefully draining the large bubbles of puss and liquid from Damien’s face. Logan’s brows furrowed as he could see discoloration under the burnt skin of Damien’s face.

“What the hell. .?” The logical side muttered as he removed the dead skin to reveal Damien’s scaly face. “Oh, no..” He mutters, caressing the deceitful sides smooth shiny scales. “What have I done?” The logical side looked at his hands and sobbed. He took off his glass and threw them as hard as he could before he sunk to the ground, hugging his knees tightly. “What do I say to Damien? What do I tell him? What am I going to do?” Logan sobs.

Logan’s heart ached as he could feel all the good memories slipping away with every emotion in place of it. All the sad, happy, and exciting memories were going to be torn away from him like ripped paper as soon as Damien woke, and there was nothing, nothing, he could do about it. Logan’s heart sank as he heard his lover stir from his sleep with a hoarse groan. Logan slowly rose from the floor. “Damien . ?” The logical side looks at him sadly; his face red and puffy from the many amounts of cry.

Damien jumps, his eyes widening in fear at the sight of the logical side. “What have-?!” Damien suddenly screamed in pain hunching more as he clutches his face, two soft plunks like bullets against tiled floors. _Plunk, plunk._ When Damien felt the smooth scaley texture of his face he ran to the mirror and stared at his reflection in horror. “Oh.. my god..” His own appearance made him gag and turn away. He was a beast, a monster; he was no longer himself.

Logan closed his eyes as he heard the cries and gags of his lover in the bathroom. He himself felt sick to his stomach as he listened. This was all his fault. This was something he couldn’t fix; if anything he deserved whatever pain he had to endure next. The logical side slowly walks to the bathroom with his head down. “Damien I’m so sorry.” He Sobs. “You /didn’t/ do this!” Damien lied. “I /love/ you!” He yelled.

Damien found himself unable to speak any type of the truth. The horror of the situation hit him harder than he wanted it too. How was he going to be accepted now? He was told he was going to be introduced to the others of the group soon, but with this new abomination that he now was. How the hell was he going to be accepted? “I /can/ do this.” The deceitful side looks at Logan, shaking his head. “Wait, Damien! Stay here, please! I can fix this!” Logan pleaded with Damien. “/Yes/ you /can/!! You /always/ could!” Damien shouts before he disappears into the void.

Logan’s legs shook as he sunk to the ground, hugging himself. “No . .” He whispers, “Come back... I’m sorry. . .” He whispered through his sobs.

Now there they stood facing each other: one a wounded owl, the other an angry venomous snake. “You /will/ go to the date with Patton,” The deceitful side snarls protectively. “What?. .” Patton’s voice was soft and pain filled. Damien looks back at Patton then at Virgil who stood close at Patton’s side, holding him close. “Damien, what’s going on? Aren’t you happy for Patton? Why are you trying to ruin-” The anxious side was cut off by Damien.  “It’s time you guys know why I have my scales-” “Damien please don’t do this-” “Shut up!” Logan pleaded with Damien but only heard the gritting of his teeth. _Plunk Plunk Plunk._

“The only reason I have my scales is that of Logan. He attacked me and dumped a chemical onto my face.” Damien growls; his cold gaze falling upon Logan. “P-Patton it was a mistake please believe me.” He says in a pleading tone, walking toward the moral side. Logan didn’t get far for Virgil and Damien stood in front of him. “N-no! Patton please!” The logical side yells, but Patton was already gone having run to his room as Virgil had told to him too.

Logan looks at Virgil, who intertwined his hand with Damien’s. “C’mon Damien,  let’s get you bandaged up.” He says softly before pulling the deceitful side away, leaving Logan on the ground in a heap as he let out soft sniffles and shivers.


End file.
